


Даже если приёмный, он брат.

by Florka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор в разгаре битвы защищает Локи от Мстителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже если приёмный, он брат.

"Красная тревога! Красная тревога! Всем солдатам срочно явиться на уровень два! Красная тревога!"  
\- Локи! - резко ударив кулаком по столу, Стив в одно мгновение вскочил с места и рывком бросился к двери.  
\- Ну наконец-то! - с искренней радостью бросил Старк. Так как на воздушной базе ЩИТа запрещалось распивать спиртные напитки, играть в азартные игры и просить у Фьюри консультации по поводу окулиста, Тони предавался скуке и серости. С тех самых пор, как они засадили Локи за решётку, дел у Мстителей резко поубавилось, и им не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ждать, когда же этот названый сын Одина догадается совершить побег.  
Уже через три минуты бравый отряд в лице Капитана Америки, Железного Человека, Хоукая и Вдовы ловко пробирался в передние ряды солдат, где и творилось основное веселье.  
\- Всё-таки жалко, что с нами нет Беннера. Хороший мужик же! Даром, что зелёный, - проговорил Бартон и, словив испепеляющий взгляд Кэпа, добавил, - что? Зелёный цвет успокаивающе действует на человеческую психику. Какая ирония, а? - он подмигнул Романовой, но та лишь презрительно фыркнула.  
\- Мстители! - по привычке громко гаркнул Кэп, - окружить Локи! Нельзя допустить, чтобы он сбежал с базы! Вдова, заходи справа. Хоукай, держи его на прицеле - ранить, не убивать! Железный человек... Железный человек! Старк! - резко прокричал Роджерс, пытаясь привлечь внимание увлечённого одной из солдат. Услышав своё имя, Тони обернулся на крик и механическим голосом выразил своё недовольство:  
\- Мы же договаривались использовать кодовые имена.  
\- А ещё мы договаривались не отвлекаться во время боя!  
\- Я не виноват, что вы работаете хуже компьютеров - даже мой Джарвис способен одновременно готовить кофе, выполнять типовой расчёт и составлять расписание свиданий, хотя его система не обновлялась вот уже пять лет.  
\- А кто-нибудь знает, где Тор? - неожиданно вклинилась в разговор Романова. Кэп и Старк одновременно повернули в её сторону головы и с непониманием уставились на девушку. По мнению Тони, Наташа была несколько не к месту. По мнению Стива, Наташа уже минуты две как должна была окружать Локи с правой стороны. По мнению Наташи, Тони и Стив слишком много болтали.  
\- Я просто спросила, - пожав плечами, добавила она, и, наконец, скрылась в редком строе солдат.  
\- Железный человек, держись левой стороны. И прикрывайте меня. - Роджерс отдал последний приказ и, прикрываясь щитом, стал продвигаться вперёд.  
В эпицентре событий Локи искусно демобилизировал солдат ЩИТа, отправляя их группками то на побережье Буэнос-Айреса, то на склоны большого каньона. Будущее местоположение зависело от настроения бога лжи и обмана, состояния его левой пятки, а также общего впечатления от солдат.  
\- Не, ребятушки, что-то вы больно пылкие. Остудиться? - и, звонко щёлкнув пальцами, он отправил очередную группу солдат на прохладный берег Аляски. После чего зевнул, воспитанно прикрыв рот рукой. Он ждал Мстителей - покинуть воздушную базу ЩИТа, предварительно не надрав задницу этим самодовольным супергероям, было бы оскорблением для его эго.  
\- А сам-то не прочь остудиться? - прокричал Роджерс, запуская свой щит в свободный полёт. К слову, он не кривил душой - вибраниум действительно был уникальным металлом и практически не нагревался даже противостоя огневому удару. И потому, когда щит сбил Локи с ног, тот мог ощутить его прохладу.  
\- Локи, ради твоей же безопасности, тебе лучше сдаться нам и вернутся обратно в камеру, - чётко оттарабанила выскочившая с правой стороны Романова.  
\- Против нас у тебя нет шансов, если не веришь нам - поверь статистике, математика никогда не ошибается, - добавил Железный Человек. И только Бартон лишь криво ухмыльнулся, продолжая держать правое плечо Локи на прицеле. Откашлявшись, тот привстал на колено и, гордо вскинув голову, со злобой уставился на Капитана Америку. Этот тип может сколько угодно говорить о чести и справедливости, совершенно не обращая внимания, что сам прибегает к хитростям и уловкам. Например, к атакам исподтишка.  
\- В моём мире... - зашипел Локи и рукой потянулся куда-то за пазуху. Стив, решивший, что он сейчас достанет некое оружие или, что ещё хуже, какой-то магический порошок, ринулся вперёд, выставив перед собой уже успевший вернутся ему в рук щит. Он намеревался просто завалить Локи, подмять под себя и, тем самым полностью его обезоружить. Но неожиданно у него перехватило дыхание.  
В идеальной тишине щит выпал из рук Капитана и звонко ударился об металлический пол базы. Если бы в теле Стива Роджерса не было ни грамма удивительной сыворотки - он бы погиб в ту же секунду от сильнейшего внутреннего кровотечения, разрыва внутренних органов и перелома половины грудной клетки.  
Мало кто способен выжить, напоровшись своим телом на поразительнейшей силы молот Тора.  
\- Я же говорил, что этой бабе с молотом нельзя доверять! - разрушил тишину Бартон, вытаскивая вторую стрелу и заново оттягивая тетиву, в этот раз целясь в обоих сыновей Одина.  
\- Не... стрелять... - просипел Кэп, сползая с молота и мешком падая на пол.  
\- Тор? - в один голос завопили Локи, Старк и Романова. Все трое были немало удивлены неожиданным появлением бога грома. Все трое были крайне ошарашены его нападением на Капитана Америку. И все трое с немым вопросом в глазах ждали объяснений. И только один Хоукай, как преданный сторожевой пёс, ждал приказа Роджерса.  
\- Почему ты всё ещё здесь? - не обращая никакого внимания на Мстителей, Тор обращался к своему брату. Локи был бы не Локи, если бы не воспользовался ситуацией в свою пользу. Подскочив с пола, он прильнул к могучему плечу Тора и испуганно залепетал:  
\- Я был бы и рад уйти, но Мстители не желают, чтобы я уходил, - он не знал, по какой причине Тор решил вступиться за него, но и не был столь глуп, чтобы не понять: открытая дверь его камеры не была счастливой случайностью.  
\- Тор, - начала было Романова, но тут же оказалась прервана резким рявком:  
\- Молчать!  
Сын Одина внимательно осматривал поле боя - раненых были единицы, Мстители стояли впереди солдат. Всё сводилось к тому, что бой начался совсем недавно, а значит, Локи говорил истинную правду. Впрочем, это было достаточно двоякое заявление - удивительно, уж сколько раз Тор зарекался верить словам своего младшего брата, но с каждым новым инцидентом совершенно об этом забывал.  
\- Он волен идти куда пожелает, - громогласно объявил Тор, указывая молотом в сторону Локи. Тот благоговейно почти коснулся Мьёльнира, но решил всё же не рисковать доверием брата и отошёл на почтительное расстояние.  
\- Принимая это решение, ты бросаешь вызов всем Мстителям, Тор, - логично замечает Железный Человек.  
\- Мы не можем отпустить его! - у Капитана наконец прорезался голос. Стив тяжело поднялся на ноги и принял боевую стойку, если что, готовый сразиться с богом грома. - Он должен предстать перед судом США.  
\- Людям не дано судить богов, со своими деяниями он будет представлен пред Одином, всеотцом, безапелляционно проговорил Тор. - Таково моё, Тора, решение.  
\- Он преступник! - попытался парировать Стив.  
\- Он мне брат!  
И на доли секунды повисла тишина.  
\- Ну что же, - отлетев на почтительное расстояние, Старк установил в костюме фазу боевой готовности. - Ты просто не оставляешь нам выбора.  
Одно незаметное движение рукой, и Бартон спускает тетиву. Две стрелы целеустремлённо пролетают над головами солдат, перекручиваясь и меняясь в воздухе местами. Наташа жмёт на курок, и пули одна за другой вылетают из дула пистолета, устремляясь к двум сыновьям Одина. Старк переводит импульсивную энергию в ручные реакторы, а Роджерс ловко отправляет щит в свободный полёт.  
Гордо расправив плечи, Тор решился выступить в роли живого щита. У него не было никаких шансов блокировать атаки со всех сторон, и он выбрал единственно верное в данной ситуации решение - защитить собой своего младшего брата. Смело смотря прямо в глаза Роджерсу, Тор добродушно улыбался: он понимал, что у Мстителей не было иного выбора. По призванию они обязаны защищать Землю, даже если при этом придётся выступать против своих.  
В ту секунду, когда стрелы и пули должны были достигнуть своей цели, в воздухе повеяло холодом. Локи, выскочив перед Тором, взвёл руки вверх и в одно мгновение создал идеальную ледовую полусферу, послужившую для двух братьев щитом. Под напором энерголучей Старка лёд трескался и таял, давя на своего создателя.  
\- Как бы сильно я не жаждал твоего падения, брат мой, - Локи повернул голову и обратился к Тору. - Стереть тебя с лица Земли имею право только я один.  
Тор в растерянности и изумлении уставился на своего брата, но тот лишь покачал головой:  
\- Прости, - и, щёлкнув пальцами, он растворился в воздухе. Ледяная полусфера в ту же секунду лопнула, словно мыльный пузырь, и тысячами капель воды упала на пол. Мстители в растерянности уставились на одинокого бога грома, стоящего на коленях в центре лужи и выставившего перед собой Мьёльнир.  
\- Я не изменю своему решению, Мстители. Но защищать моего глупого братца мне более нет надобности. В вашей воле судить меня. - несмотря на тихий тон голоса, он всё ещё был подобен грому.  
Роджерс молча подошёл к Тору и крепко, по-дружески, сжал его плечо.


End file.
